


Невозможно...

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, UST, mutual supportiveness, Юмор, взаимопомощь, драма, дружба, нежность, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Иногда совершенно невозможно понять, кто кого завлек на прогулку по ночному зимнему парку.





	Невозможно...

С точки зрения Кроули единственное (но довольно существенное!) неудобство пребывания в человеческом (ну, почти человеческом) теле заключалось в том, что при возбуждении часть одного из органов этого тела имела обыкновение увеличиваться в пятьдесят раз. В пятьдесят, мать его, раз! Попробуй такое скрыть, тут разве что на оба глаза слепой не заметит. На оба, мать его, глаза…

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — и нет, это вовсе не тот орган, о котором вы подумали, тот увеличивается раза в полтора или два, если очень уж повезет) (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ** — ну и если вообще увеличивается, а не просто меняет направление, начиная указывать не на новые ботинки) (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ*** если кое-кто, разумеется, кроме ботинок купил еще и шляпу).

Самое паршивое, что природа словно специально выставила эту реакцию напоказ, поместив туда, где никак не спрятать, и это до чертиков унизительно, когда ты настолько откровенно хочешь того, кто тепло и лучисто тебе улыбается, просто как другу, не более, все это время — не более… И ты ничерта не можешь поделать с этой чертовой реакцией, потому что твои змеиные глаза — это клеймо, знак падения, единственное, что не поддается контролю, что нельзя призвать к порядку, просто щелкнув пальцами, и округлившиеся чуть ли не во весь глаз зрачки выдают тебя с головой, и не остается никакого другого выхода, как только прятаться за…

— Кроули, давно хотел спросить: почему ты их никогда не снимаешь? Ну вот сейчас, например. Тут же темно и никого нет, зачем тебе…

Кроули зашипел на вдохе и резко отшатнулся. Пожалуй, слишком резко и даже грубо: рука Азирафаэля, потянувшаяся к его темным очкам, повисла в воздухе. Пухлые губы поджались огорченно-обиженно, и Кроули тут же почувствовал себя виноватым. Неуютное чувство, он терпеть его не мог.

— Привычка, — буркнул Кроули вместо извинений, зябко передернув плечами. Извиняться он никогда не умел. Да и глупо как-то просить прощения тому, кто по природе своей является непрощаемым. — Привычка, ангел, только и всего. Я предпочитаю быть стильным.

— Даже когда тебя никто не видит? Ну, кроме меня.

Ох, ангел. Иногда и одного зрителя бывает достаточно. Более чем.

Кроули осклабился:

— Я же не Бёрбидж! Мне не нужны зрители, чтобы быть стильным. И чудо тоже не нужно.

Зрителей действительно не было — какому еще идиоту придет в голову гулять промозглой и ветренной декабрьской ночью в наглухо закрытом для посетителей Сейнт-Джеймском парке? Ну да. Двум идиотам.

— О, мой дорогой, конечно же, не нужно! Ты всегда был на алебарде моды.

Смех ангела был таким же теплым, как его улыбка. И это, черт возьми, были единственные теплые штуки во всем близлежащем пространстве! Кроули и сам не заметил, что улыбается в ответ.

— На пике, ангел! На пике.

— А я разве спорю? И на пике тоже. И на копье. Ты всегда на копье.

Кроули подавился смешком. Ох, ангел… Твои нелепые фразы иногда бьют слишком точно, хотя сам ты этого и не понимаешь. И хорошо, что не понимаешь.

Под модельными ботинками из змеиной кожи похрустывал тонкий ледок. Странно, но Азирафаэлю удавалось идти абсолютно бесшумно, хотя он шел по тем же самым подмерзшим лужам и совершенно не выбирал, куда ставить ногу при следующем шаге. И как это у него получается? Это что, свойственно всем ангелам? Или это из-за толстой мягкой платформы его кремовых зимних ботинок? (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — полгода назад Азирафаэль открыл для себя мужские модельные бренды эпохи диско и до сих пор пребывал в полном восторге) (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ** — возможно (только возможно!), что некоторую (довольно существенную) часть причин этого восторга следовало искать в том обстоятельстве, что при ношении ангелом обуви на столь толстой подошве Кроули делалось довольно затруднительно смотреть на него сверху вниз).

— Замерз? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафаэль, заметив, что Кроули снова зябко передернул плечами. Пришлось ими еще и пожать. И соврать:

— Так, слегка.

— Ну вот что ты за… демон! Совершенно невозможный! Знал же, что обещали заморозки! Мог бы и потеплее одеться, хотя бы пальто не такое куцее сотворить. — Ангел поджал губы с укоризной, привычной и легкой, почти несерьезной: подобные упреки повторялись не раз и не два.. — Ну или хотя бы застегнуться.

— Куртка, ангел. Это называется курткой. И я бы еще поспорил, кто из нас более невозможный!

Зимой Кроули мерз постоянно, и это мерзкое ознобное ощущение мало зависело от того, насколько тепло он был одет. Он мог бы сотворить себе шубу из русских соболей — и продолжал бы дрожать под этими соболями, только выглядел бы смешно и нелепо. Может быть, это происходило потому, что одежду себе Кроули чудесил сам, и значит, она в какой-то мере тоже обладала змеиной сущностью, а змеи не вырабатывают тепло и не умеют его хранить. Так что зачем напрягаться, если все равно не поможет? Пока что в сон не тянет и ноги не заплетаются — значит, почти что и не соврал, говоря про «слегка». А что холодно и знобит… Ну так зимой это его обычное состояние. К тому же всегда можно придвинуться к ангелу, тот никогда не мерзнет, а исходящий от него жар Кроули чувствует даже на расстоянии (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — змеи не умеют создавать тепло сами, но именно поэтому умеют ценить его, как никто)

И где-то на самом-самом краю сознания, в той стороне, куда он старательно не смотрел, пряталось нечто смутное и робкое, немного похожее на надежду: если он на самом деле очень сильно замерзнет — ангел же напоит его чаем, он же заботливый ангел и так любит заваривать чай, и это будет совсем ненапряжно… И, может быть, не станет изгонять сразу же после чая на холодный пронизывающий декабрьский ветер… Если Кроули, конечно, удастся на самом деле замерзнуть как следует.

— Если ты замерз, мы можем вернуться.

Ну да, вернуться. А потом почти сразу услышать: «Изыди, демон, время позднее, у меня дела».

— Ты же хотел дойти до пеликанов!

— Ну… — Азирафаэль виновато вздохнул. — Они же тоже наверняка спят, как и утки. Извини, я не подумал. Еще и тебя вытащил…

Голос у ангела стал совсем расстроенным. Это не дело.

— Ангел! Я не пробка, а ты не штопор! — Ох ты ж черт, и у кого теперь оговорки по Зигмунду?! — Я сам вытащился. И я не замерз, ясно? А здесь красиво. Даже ночью.

Здесь действительно было красиво: парк проектировался так, чтобы в любое время года не выглядеть мертвым и заброшенным. Да, клены и тополя облетели, но для ощущения жизни вполне хватало вечно зеленых кипарисов, рододендронов и зимнестойких кустарников, а густая трава на газонах казалась черной лишь там, где не было фонарей.

— Да. Красиво… — Азирафаэль замедлил шаг, обводя восхищенным взглядом черное зеркало пруда, вдоль которого они шли. Его глаза сияли восторгом, лицо раскраснелось… и да, это тоже было красиво. — Но… может быть, все-таки стоило подождать до утра…

— Глупости, ангел. Вся прелесть спонтанных решений в том, что они спонтанны.

Утром Азирафаэль наверняка нашел бы сотни причин передумать. Нет уж! Как только ангел заикнулся о желании прогуляться, Кроули не стал медлить и секунды, буквально силой впихнул его в любимое белое пальто (изысканное и почти новое, и двухсот лет не ношенное!) и переместил на темную парковую аллею, полностью игнорируя ангельские стенания, что он не успел правильным и единственно приемлемым образом навертеть и уложить складки широкого мохерового шарфа. Совершенно невозможного шарфа, о который только спотыкаться!

Кроули знал, что Азирафаэль забудет о шарфе через пять минут прогулки вдоль пруда — собственно, так и случилось, хватило и трех. Зеленая ветка над черной водой, танец мелких снежинок в луче фонаря — и вот уже ангел восхищенно ахает чуть ли не на каждом третьем шаге и сетует о невозможности покормить спящих уток… Ну разве что если они вдруг проснутся каким-то… э-э-э… чудом? И Кроули прячет улыбку и делает вид, что совсем не понимает намека — ведь это же был намек, правда?

Кроули знал, что так и будет, потому и поторопился поймать Азирафаэля на слове. А вот чего он не знал и не понимал, так это того, почему ангелу так нравился именно этот парк, а не любой другой из восьми королевских парков Лондона. Что в нем было такого особенного… во всяком случае, для ангела?

Нет, самому Кроули этот парк тоже нравился, но у него-то были на это причины вполне себе веские. И много. Например, та скамейка на набережной, с которой так удобно кормить уток. Беседка. Старая ива у самой воды, на ее плоских широких корнях достаточно места не только для одного, но недостаточно, чтобы сесть далеко друг от друга. Или вот хотя бы лебеди, они сейчас спят, конечно, но ведь Кроули знает, что они тут есть.

Лебедей было два, черный и белый. Он впервые увидел их полтора века назад, во время той злополучной ссоры из-за святой воды. Они плыли рядом, такие невозможно разные, черный и белый, почти соприкасаясь крыльями, а может быть, и действительно соприкасаясь. И это было так похоже на знак, что Кроули с трудом подавил желание запрокинуть голову и прошипеть Небесам что-нибудь такое, что наверняка не понравилось бы Ей. Той самой, что любит подобные шутки, жестокие и знаковые. Вместо этого он продолжал смотреть на лебедей, только на лебедей, и никуда больше, чтобы даже краем глаза не видеть, как уходит ангел — может быть, навсегда. Единственный ангел, с которым он… братался? Ну да, ангел так и сказал. Глупое слово.

А вот ангел глупым не был. Он все понимал и умел если не задавать вопросы, то хотя бы их не отбрасывать сразу, а иногда даже и отвечать. Ангел, с которым было так легко говорить обо всем и которого можно было попросить…

Как оказалось — не обо всем.

Ангел ничего не заметил, он был слишком испуган и зол. А невозможные лебеди плыли по озеру, медленно и величаво, сплетая шеи и ни на кого не обращая внимания, черный и белый. Не просто рядом — вместе. И было им, невозможным, совершенно неважно, что крылья их разного цвета.

Вот тогда-то Кроули и потратил одно небольшое адское чудо (действительно небольшое, подумаешь — две какие-то птицы, было бы о чем говорить!) на то, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось. Хотя бы вот с этими двумя, никогда ничего плохого.

Позже он видел их издалека, много раз. А может быть, и не их, а их далеких потомков, что было не так уж и важно. Важным было само их существование, черного и белого. Вместе.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — поначалу Кроули опасался, что Азирафаэль увидит эту слишком прозрачную пару и что-нибудь скажет в своей извечной совершенно невыносимой манере попадать в десятку, будучи уверенным, что промазал. Потом он стал на это надеяться. Но ни опасения, ни надежды не сбылись: ангел их так ни разу и не заметил. Он смотрел лишь на уток и, иногда, на пеликанов. Лебеди его не интересовали).

Впрочем, даже если Кроули их и не видел, то знал, что они тут есть, черно-белая пара, в этом парке. Всегда. И это грело.

— Знаешь, дорогой, так не пойдет. Давай-ка лучше вот так…

Лицо и грудь обдало близким жаром, на плечи легло что-то мягкое и горячее. Кроули вскинул голову и открыл глаза. И только тогда понял, что замерз так сильно, что, похоже, заснул на ходу. А еще — что Азирафаэль стоит близко. Слишком близко, почти вплотную. И укутывает его шею и плечи своим невозможным мохеровым шарфом.

При переохлаждении скорость реакции падает даже у людей, змеи же вообще предпочитают впадать в спячку или притвориться мертвыми. Наверное, именно этим и можно было объяснить то обстоятельство, что Кроули не отшатнулся. Даже не попытался. Стоял и смотрел, как пальцы ангела колдуют над складочками, выравнивают, поправляют, подворачивают так близко, что он всей кожей лица ощущал исходящее от них тепло.

И когда ангел, удовлетворенный проделанной работой, довольно вздохнул и, помедлив секунду, вдруг двумя пальцами осторожно снял с него очки, Кроули тоже не успел ни отшатнуться ни даже просто зажмуриться. Только втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и…. И это было ошибкой.

Змеи различают запахи языком, вот и Кроули тоже языком чувствовал их намного острее, а этот чертов шарф слишком долго был на шее у ангела. Чертов шарф словно стал частью чертова ангела, и вот теперь эта часть — невозможно теплая, почти горячая часть — была обернута вокруг Кроули. Слишком много, слишком остро, слишком близко. Слишком горячо и… слишком палевно. И можно сколько угодно стискивать зубы: справиться с глазами это не поможет, и поздно зажмуриваться, когда тебя уже вовсю повело, а чертов ангел…

— У тебя очень красивые глаза, — сказал чертов ангел мечтательно. — Особенно сейчас. Совсем не змеиные. Зрачки такие круглые и… И золотой ободок. Словно солнечная корона или… или нимб. — Он вздохнул и подытожил — Очень красиво. Жаль, ты сам не видишь.

— Это потому, что тут темно, — выдавил Кроули, чувствуя, как лицо заливает предательская краска и надеясь, что ее тоже можно будет списать на темноту. — Ну, зрачки. Они расширяются, если…

— Я знаю. — Ангел почему-то снова вздохнул. — Знаю…

Попытался пристроить очки на место и случайно мазнул обжигающе горячими пальцами по щеке. Ахнул:

— Кроули! Да ты с ума сошел! Ты же ледяной! Так. С прогулками покончено, и давай-ка, мой дорогой, сразу ко мне, отогреваться, у меня есть хороший коньяк. И не вздумай спорить!

Спорить Кроули не собирался. Хотя бы потому, что для этого нужно было снова начать дышать, а он почему-то забыл, как это делается.

***

За долгие годы существования этой Вселенной разными сущностями было придумано множество способов мирно договориться с собственной совестью (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — и если тебе шесть тысяч лет, а ты до сих пор жив и не сошел с ума — значит, ты знаешь если и не все из них, то хотя бы большую часть, а главное, умеешь их вовремя применять). Горячий чай с молоком и медом, теплый клетчатый плед, коньяк и хорошая книга неплохо срабатывают почти всегда, Азирафаэль проверял это на собственном опыте неоднократно. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ*— хотя сегодняшней ночью он и пребывал в определенном сомнении, полагая, что в данном конкретном случае книга, пожалуй, была лишней, но отбирать ее у Кроули не стал, тем более что тот так уютно пристроил пухлый том на спинку дивана, как раз себе под затылок).

С совестью можно договориться. Но осадочек остается.

Потому что ты виноват.

Знал же, что Кроули плохо переносит холодное время года и старается как можно реже бывать на улице? Знал. И все равно потащил его ночью в парк, под ветер и снег. Искушение оказалось слишком велико. И вот результат: совсем заморозил бедного змея, отогревай теперь. И зрачки у него по-прежнему круглые, этого почти не видно за темными стеклами, но Азирафаэль знал, что они такие. Возможно, потому что Кроули еще не согрелся или потому что тут царил полумрак: ангел не стал включать верхний свет, ему казалось, что при одном лишь торшере с оранжевым абажуром комнатка за магазином сразу становится как-то уютнее и теплее.

А еще потому, что ему нравилось, когда у Кроули были такие глаза. Почти человеческие, с расширившимися и почти круглыми зрачками…

Азирафаэль вздохнул. И все-таки сел на диван рядом с Кроули. Из кресла дальше тянуться до столика, а Кроули уже почти допил свой чай, скоро придется наливать ему вторую чашку, ему надо согреться, и значит все равно пришлось бы из кресла вставать. А так – просто протянуть руку. Кроули покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. В полумраке темные стекла казались совершенно непроницаемыми, но Азирафаэль знал, что зрачки за ними круглые до невозможности, и вокруг них тонкая полоска змеиной радушки, словно два золотых колечка. Невероятно прекрасное зрелище, даже когда его не видишь.

Конечно же, это только из-за темноты. Только из-за темноты, ничего более.

Но ему же никто не мешает слегка помечтать, что вовсе не только...


End file.
